Cruel intentions
by AtropaPrimera
Summary: Cruel, influental student body president Akashi Seijuuro deducted he had found perfect (victim) challenge for his step-brother. Victim in a shape of Kagami Taiga, interest of his ex-lover Kuroko. But Akashi's favourite brother, Hanamiya Makoto has other plans including seducing the virtuous angel Furihata Kouki.[ AkaFuri, HanaFuri, AkaHana, KagaHana, KagaKuro, mentions of AkaKuro]
1. Therapist

**Description:**Cruel, influental student body president Akashi Seijuuro deducted he had found perfect (victim) challenge for his step-brother. Victim in a shape of dimwit Kagami Taiga, interest of his ex-lover Kuroko. But Akashi's favourite brother, Hanamiya Makoto has other plans including seducing the virtuous angel Furihata Kouki. Basically HanaFuri, AkaFuri, AkaHana, KagaHana, with mentions of AkaKuro...

**Disclaimer:** Some names are taken from the movie Cruel Intentions which I don't own and of course I don't own Knb.

**Rating: **M for language for a now only, might change if I write more

* * *

_._

_Like calls to like._

.

"That is how it had happened." adolescent boy, lying on a leather black sofa, arms resting behind his neck, was staring at a ceiling. Hanamiya Makoto was visiting psychiatrist regularly ever since his father had died and his mother remarried. Across the small room, a woman in her mid-forthies was scribbling down in a notebook Hanamiya's words she deemed important.

"How do I cope? I really want to become better person, I mean my new brother is so excellent at everything...and I'm...just a..." tears formed in corners of Hanamiya's eyes. Dr. Greenbaun had yet again take off her glasses in frustration. That's what the boy's been repeating since he came here.

"Do focus, you want to make a progress right?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a fool. Just a fool." he yelled standing up. He looked like any tall, dark haired boy of almost twenty. Except he didn't. He was handsome as hell itself, and Hanamiya Makoto knew it.

"Sit and calm down. You're not a fool." Dr. Greenbaun reached for her desk and took a book from the pile of the same copies. "Adolescence is a difficult period in everybody's life. However, you can get trough, everybody does. This is how I did it with my daughter." she handed it to the boy.

Hanamiya raised his eyebrows reading the title 'Great parenting' and a picture of his therapist smiling flashed on the cover. He looked up at her innocently.

"Can I keep it?" he asked.

"It's yours." she responded scribbling 'include in paycheck' in her notebook. Hanamiya opened the book "You're right, I can change. It's really shameful that there has been a period in my life where I couldn't think of anything but sex. With everyone."

"That's no way to go trough life." she cut him off. Hanamiya looked down fidgeting "I know. I mean look at yourself...you're very...attractive woman."

She smiled self-satisfied. "And...you have killer legs. I'd like to photograph them." he added making her widen eyes a bit in disdain. But before any reaction from the therapist Hanamiya intercepted :"But that was the old me. The new me doesn't think about things like that."

"I see. That's great." Dr. responded glancing at her watch, the time was up.

"Same time next week?" Hanamiya asked. "Oh, no. I'm going on my book tour, other people need my help, too. Besides, you'll be just fine." she smiled professionally trained, mechanical smile.

"I could use a hug right now. I need to be fine on my own." he asked being all sugar and honey. The therapist melted, or at least she looked like that. Hanamiya tightly hugged the older woman, a bit too tight to other person's liking, it took time until he finally let go, interrupted by phone ringing. She looked happy she was out of boy's grasp "Yes?" she pressed the button to recieve a call.

_'Your daughter on line.'_

"Tell her to hold." she said, wanting to escort Hanamiya as quickly as possible but the said raven head picked up the picture from the desk. "Is this your daughter?" he asked staring at the photo picturing a young chocolate haired girl with pair of blue eyes. She looked standardly beautiful.

"Yes that's my Macie. She's a great student and hardworking young lady." she retorted back nervously staring at him tracing long, lean fingers across the glass.

"This is exactly the kind of girl I should be with." Makoto said looking down in affectionate manner. Therapist snapped: "Well, she's a bit out of your league."

She realized her words sounded unpolite so she added : "No offense."

"Oh well. I should get going anyway." Hanamiya fixed his tie and went to the door, followed by who looked happy to finally get rid of him. Not him in particular but it looked like he was her last patient for the day.

"Goodbye, and call if you need anything." she smiled, adding 'idiot' after closing the door. She sat down fixing papers on her desk when the phone rang again.

_'Your daugher is still on the line.'_

"Oh...well connect her." she replied stressed out.

_'MOM. Something horrible happened.' _her daughter screamed in the phone.

"Macie..." she was shocked. "Macie, calm down. Breath in, breath out, feel the frustration coming ou-."

_"CUT WITH YOUR PSYCHO BULLSHIT MUM. THERE'S PICTURES OF ME ON THE INTERNET."_

"What? What happened?" she asked shocked.

_"He told me he loved me. I believed him. He was so nice and...and.."_

"Macie. What kind of pictures?"

She heard a pause.

_"Naked pictures. Someone pasted them on your book and made it fuuny. I'M NAKED MOM."_ she screamed again.

"How could you've been so stupid!? How in the world? Who is he? What have you done?"

_"He...he told me I was beautiful. He told me I had killer legs and that he'd love to photograph them. THEN EVERYTHING WENT WAY OUT OF CONTROL."_

In that moment she froze. It hit her. _'Killer legs.'_

_'love'd to photograph them.'_

She heard that Hanamiya Makoto was pretty wicked and that he was send to therapist for a reason but...this..She was shocked, all that about changing sounded so honest. She knew how to distinguish lies from truth based on people's reactions but him...She never felt more angry in her entire life. THAT BRAT. To do this to her daughter.

She ran out of her office, yelling like a mad woman. Meanwhile, Hanamiya was already casually, walking towards the exit on the first floor.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT. YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS. HANAMIYA." He turned and looked up upon hearing his name. Hanamiya smirked, holding back the urge to stick out tongue at her.

Hanamiya Makoto caused havoc wherever he went.

* * *

Doorman was waiting ready as the car stopped and a boy elegantly went out. Although rather on the short side, the boy looked high and mighty, with hair as red as ruby that shone in the sun as he walked. He spared no glance to the doorman, staff was staff, not worthy of master's attention.

Akashi Seijuuro walked in majestic house that belonged to his father, and was located in the middle of the most luxurious part of the town. He was surrounded by celebrities and elite. He quickly walked over to his rooms (yes rooms), which were now considerably reduced when compared to how they were before he got 'step-brother' he so much despised sometimes. Akashi's father remarried to Hanamiya's mother resulting in them living together.

Seijuuro was sure to show Hanamiya Makoto who was superior the first day raven haired boy arrived. Being an Akashi he knew how to play a piano way better than Hanamiya did, he spoke more languages and he was more refined. However, he never specualted to find his brother being more alike himself than he initially thought.

Resting on a king sized bed for a bit Seijuuro heard next door opening. It meant only one thing, his brother was home, and only cure for his boredom that didn't involve victimizing anyone was here. Or did it?

"I see you have returned, Makoto." Akashi smirked leaning on the door. Raven haired that was putting his backpack down glanced up. "Oh...how's the devil of the Rakuzan high? Eaten any children today, brother dearest?" he sassed.

"Did you have fun with the therapist?" Akashi inquired. Hanamiya's eyes widened for a tiny bit before he laughed it off. He was finally used to Akashi spying on everything and everyone.

"She was overcharging." he stated regarding his stunt with therapist's daughter.

Akashi smirked sitting down in his usual scheming pose. "You know...I have been thinking and I want you to help me with something, Makoto."

"Ohh...that's a new. I wonder, how hard was it to speak those words, brother dearest? Here I have been thinking you wanted just to annoy me, as per usual." Hanamiya smirked.

"That's what I do when your whore of a mother wastes my father's money." Seijuuro crossed his arms, sending a quick glance at where he thought Hanamiya was standing.

"She does that only when your asshole of a father fucks another maid." Makoto shot back.

"Fair enough." Seijuuro smirked, inviting raven hair to join him. Makoto narrowed his eyebrows "What now?"

"From this fall, there is a new person that will be attenting Rakuzan high. His name is Kagami Taiga." Akashi recited.

"Doesn't ring a bell." other answered confused, as he sat down in Akashi's lap. Akashi smirked trailing his inxed finger across the perfect collarbone of his brother. Hanamiya always wore clothing that fitted him.

"Didn't you said you got tired of screwing all those stupid girls and immature boys?" Akashi smirked. The other shuddered a bit from Seijuuro's cold hand but smirked nonetheless.

"So what? I have found something. You will like to take a look at it Akashi." Hanamiya grinned.

"Sit." Akashi rasped impatiently when the other tried to get up. He didn't like to be disobeyed. They were talking about Kagami Taiga, not his step-brother's latest conquest.

"Kagami Taiga. As I was saying..." he continued satisfied that his icy, commanding tone affected even Hanamiya, the one who was most like himself. "Is currently dating Tetsuya-"

"That boy who dumped you?!" Hanamiya laughed. Yes, he did have the guts to laugh at his step-brother.

"Shut it, Makoto. Tetsuya was one of my sins. Great sacrifices were made on my part. How did he repay me?" Akashi spat furious. "By replacing me with innocent, half-witted idiot like Kagami Taiga. Kagami will suffer greatly for this."

Hanamiya had to admit he was a bit confused.

"Why not go after Kuroko? He's the one who dumped you." Akashi smirked, as if testing his brother.

"Because it can be traced back to me." he remarked, wondering why is Hanamiya not getting it.

"That shouldn't be a problem, not for you, brother dearest." Akashi narrowed his eyebrows, he hated the way Makoto would always say 'brother dearest', in a seductive, alluring way. And he hated it that the other, like himself, could fake everything he says perfectly, manipulate everyone to the limit.

"I still cannot afford it. Unlike you, I am everyone's favourite. Entire school adores me, some would even die for me." Ruby haired recited.

Before Hanamiya could retord Akashi placed his finger on brother's lips "..and I intend to keep it that way."

* * *

**So uhm...I was watching Cruel Intentions and main girl Kathryn reminded my friend of Akashi xd She suggested a story so I only needed another asshole for her brother and Hanamiya popped up so this idea was born x(**

**Should I continue, I'm not sure how much do I like how it turned out...Akashi is more evil than he canonically is so...and yes, it was planned to have all these pairings so I dunno...too much?**

**Tell me what do you think guys :)**


	2. Two of a kind

**2nd chapter, finally :3 . Thank you guys for lovely reviews you left, I really do read them and take into consideration what everyone suggests so yeah, if you have time you're more than welcomed to drop by.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything, Knb belongs to Fujimaki sensei.**

**I apologize for mistakes, english is not my mother tongue and I'm short with time so I didn't read trough to fix possible mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Let the truth be told: There is no virtue anywhere. Life is sly and unscrupulous, a blackguard, wolfish, severe.

In service to itself, it will commit any offense.

* * *

Hanamiya walked around the mansion trying to find out where Akashi was. He was bored, always, whenever red head went off having plans that didn't include him. In Hanamiya's eyes, Akashi was the only person that could match up with him. As Akashi once said it 'two of a kind', two of them, isolated in world of complete, usable fools.

Hanamiya couldn't figure out why was Akashi so obsessed with the idea of getting back to Kuroko, or Tetsuya as he'd refer to the blunette. More precisely, getting back trough Kagami Taiga, who seemed so dumb, one'd deem him harmless.

"Do you need anything, young master?" Hanamiya rolled his eyes, how unfitting- 'master'. He grew up in quite normal household, unlike Akashi and wasn't used to being adressed as 'master' or acting like a spoiled prince.

"No, you aren't needed for the rest of the day. Do whatever you want." he waved his hand dismissively, flipping trough his phone.

'I'm bored.' he waited impatiently as the message reached it's recipient.

_'Not now.' _

Hanamiya was pretty pissed when he recieved Akashi's message, that twat didn't even want to hear about awesome thing Hanamiya found. It's always all about Akashi, who kept nagging about stupid Kagami, until raven head decided to just shut himself until Akashi grew bored and left.

'I have something interesting.'

_'I said not now. Do not make me angry, Makoto.'_

He was pretty sure Akashi was only doing this to piss him off, like that red haired every did anything important, instead of just parading around with his perfect grades and other annoying things. Sure, Hanamiya had perfect grades too, but Akashi was always first one on the exams and he was also student council president.

'I'll find you. It has something to do with Kagami Taiga, I'm 96% sure.' he sent.

_'Yes, in fact it does. Nevermind you, it's the perfect oportunity to introduce you to him. Three blocks from our house, be there in fifteen minutes. If you even try to be late...'_

* * *

Akashi was very pleased indeed. Sitting on a comfy sofa he observed two people situated in front of him. Their hair was fiery shade of red, clashing against his own ruby one. Kagami Taiga and his mother Mrs. Kagami, couldn't be more different than they were. Kagami's mother was a fine lady, although Akashi deemed she's quite preposterous and conceited, while her son was the dumbest twat he ever had the misfortune to encounter.

"I was so glad that you agreed to meet us, young Akashi." the woman spoke, her plump lips smiling. Akashi shook his head, getting on the charm "The pleasure is mine Mrs. Kagami. I am honored that you came for my help of all people." his eyes shifted to Kagami who looked slightly uncomfortable.

_'Perhaps he knows something?' _Akashi thought, but quickly brushed it aside. Those few people who knew him wouldn't dare to try and ruin his reputation infront of a new kid.

"Oh, don't be so humble dear. As I have already told my Taiga, you're school council president with perfect grades, that's what he'll need in a friend when he starts. You're also the heir of Akashi family, with impeccable behaviour. Since we've been living abroad, he hasn't really had a chance to learn acting like a real gentleman such as yourself." she crossed her legs, trying to rustle the hair but her son escaped.

"You will be leaving him in good hands." Akashi smiled while Kagami snorted. _'Seriously? What was Tetsuya thinking going for a guy like this?'_

Just as Mrs. Kagami was about to smack her son a door opened and person stepped in. '_I told him to mind his manners.' _Akashi hissed to himself when raven haired trouble of his step-brother made his entrance. Akashi was quite amused to see the expression of Mrs. Kagami change once Hanamiya entered, the boy had quite a reputation.

"Ah, it's your step-brother, isn't it Akashi?" she emphasized 'step' and glared at the boy.

"Pleased to make your aquaintance." Hanamiya bowed a little, sarcasticaly. His dark emerald eyes shifted to Kagami, smirking as he saw other boy look away immediately. _'Now this is gonna be fun.'_

"Yes." Akashi replied shorty, trying to make himself look uncomfortable and surprised that Hanamiya showed up. "Well, I shall be going. Kagami, Akashi here will be your friend and teach you how to be proper man of status and how to behave in private school such as Rakuzan." She eyed Kagami fought the urge to just run away. Akashi thought that boy was maybe a bit mental.

"Wow." Kagami almost jumped walking behind his mother arms in pockets. He was dressed casually while both Hanamiya and Akashi looked like they fell from cover of some magazine. Turning around he saw raven hair wink. "With ass like that I bet you're into sports."

Hanamiya could practicaly hear Akashi's silent chuckle while he stared directly into Mrs. Kagami who shot him a glare while her son seemed shocked.

"I sincerely apologize for his behaviour. "Akashi abruptly stood up, turning his eyes to the woman. " He's really vile, this brother of yours. I can't believe someone as perfect as you and him live under the same roof. Well, I'll send Kagami in a few days, once we have settled in." she said and bidded goodbye.

"That was fun. You surely are angry that such innocent dimwitt like Kagami Taiga managed to catch your precious Tetsuya's affections?" Hanamiya slouched down in chair once they left. Akashi shot him a glare " Tetsuya was by no means precious to me. Taiga just took away good fuck, that's why intend to ruin him. Before the semester's over he'll be the most pathetic guy in the entire school."

"Oh." Raven head rolled his eyes.

"That thing you were talking about? I may hear it now." Akashi cocked his head to a side, grin grazing his aristocratic features. Suddenly he was shown with a magazine, catching it with his lean arm. "Surely you don't want me to read some dumb magazine." He hissed impatiently.

"Turn to page 30. You'll find my new conquest...ah, interesting at least."

Akashi pressed his lips tightly, skipping trough the pages until he had found what he was looking for.

"" "How I chose virtue." FURIHATA KOUKI ""

Akashi widened his eyes a bit- what the hell this was. Hanamiya on the other hand enjoyed expression on his brother's face. "How long do you think I'll need?" he smirked but Akashi ignored him reading the text.

_Blablablabla, 'I love my family'_, he narrowed his eyebrows, skipping to the interesting part.

_'Teenagers these days aren't in touch with their hearts. They think physical attraction is love and surrender themselves to the carnal pleasures that do not do them good. I decided that I will wait until I meet my one, true love. Even if other guys ridicule me and girls laught at me. I have always followed my inner self and my stood my moral ground.' _Akashi read out loud.

"Is this fool for real, Makoto?" he lifted his gaze to the smirking devil. "Oh, he is. Not only that, he's transferring to Rakuzan soon. I can't wait to get my hand on him. Did you see how cute he looks?" Hanamiya held down a good laugh. Akashi looked down again, noticing picture at the bottom of the page. His gaze hardened as he tried to find what exactly did Hanamiya think was cute. The boy was so ordinary that if someone asked Akashi what ordinary was, he'd show them this boy's picture. His messy hair was plain brown and his eyes were similar shade. He looked scared more than he looked 'cute' in Akashi's opinion. Completely timid, like a 5 year old.

"Not in a million years. You won't be able to have him. This is too much." Akashi finally looked up, smirking. "Even for you."

Hanamiya smirked, this is exactly what he'd been expecting. A little challenge.

"Oh, I don't think so. He'll be denying that stupid interview the moment he sees me. Was wondering, though? Want to make a little bet?" Hanamiya smirked.

Akashi scowled and stood up, leaving confused Hanamiya.

"I don't have time for such stupidities."

* * *

"Come on, you said I couldn't do it. I say I can. Why not make a bet, since you think you always win anyways?" Hanamiya couldn't help himself. Akashi leant in his leather chair, having the raven hair beg him for half an hour surely was entertaining but he was getting annoyed.

"What do I gain, if I per say take a part in this stupid bet?" his heterochromatic eyes flared, making his lines even sharper. Hanamiya resisted the urge to shudder.

"Whatever the hell you want, I know what I want in a case I win." he saw how Akashi's elegant dark red eyebrow rose. "And what is it that you want?" he asked, tip of his finers tracing the mahogany desk.

"You." Hanamiya smirked.

"Oh? Should I feel flattered?" Akashi smirked but his eyes were winter cold. _'As always.' _Hanamiya mused.

"Don't really care. I just want to fuck your brains out and you know me too well to succumb to my charms." Hanamiya shrugged.

"Were you trying to charm me this entire time? You perhaps lost your touch since I haven't noticed."

Raven haired scowled. "Well, whatever. Is the bet on?"

"What makes you so sure you have something that I want. That I could get from this bet."

"Oh, there is." Hanamiya smirked. "You can get me submit to you, follow your orders like your little teammates and classmates. Imagine all the things you could do with having me on your side."

"What makes you so sure I'd want that?" Akashi mechanicaly smiled, but it didn't ruin his angelic features at all, in Hanamiya's eyes.

"Because..." he smirked " I am the only person who doesn't obey you, and it kills you."

In that moment he saw Akashi standing up and offering his pale hand for a shake.

"Once we're done with this, I'll make sure to fire all maids since you will be doing their jobs."

Hanamiya smirked. Furihata Kouki was such innocent, little boy, it will be easy. Then Akashi will have to go back on all of his 'I am absolute' proclamations and he will give him good pounding Akashi won't be able to forget for the rest of his life.

* * *

**So yeah, um... Furihata will appear in the next chapter and from this point the story won't follow 'Cruel intentions' plot anymore. **

**Leave a suggestion or anything if you think there are mistakes that could be fixed. :)**


	3. Easy to read

**Thank you for your kind reviews everyone :DD**

**I didn't read trough chapter but I hope there aren't many mistakes. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Easy to read

* * *

Furihata Kouki paced trough the crowded streets, blaming himself and his stupid sense of saving money that decided on not taking a cab. He was carrying small backpack and a handbag, most of his things already waited at the chosen destination. He couldn't believe he was going to attend Rakuzan, that out of all people they'd actually chose _him_ as one who was good enough to recieve a scholarship.

He had a hard time finding Riko's house. She was a childhood friend of his, and offered to take him in for few weeks until the school starts. After that he'll be living in a boys dorms, which won't be too bad, Furihata hoped. He never had it easy connecting with people, but Riko said all boys and girls have to live in doorms except few. She noted 'few' with such voice that Furihata could only deem as bitter. Later she explained it was because of their money. Everyone at Rakuzan had money, but these 'few' apparently were in a class of their own. If anything, Furihata Kouki couldn't stand spoiled brats. Not that he'd ever say something like that out loud.

Riko's house was big and spacey, as he expected. It was really something compared to his tiny flat where he lived with his family. Riko lived alone, her father busy with work. '_He coaches famous basketball teams'_ she explained. They greeted normally, just like two really good friends should after not seeing each other for some time.

However, that afternoon proved to be everything but normal for Furihata Kouki. Riko had really awe-inducing garden so he decided he could read by himself to calm his nerves from the travel and forecoming new school.

"What do you want Hanamiya?" her voice turned cold, and Furihata wondered why. He couldn't see that person from behind the tree but he deemed everyone nice until proven otherwise.

He heard a snicker "Why so defensive, Riko-tan? I am only here on behalf of my brother. He plans council meeting tomorrow so..." Furihata blinked, Riko didn't tell him she was part of a student coucil. How very amazing of her. He hoped his grades could be at least as half as good as hers then.

"Oh...alright. Is there anything else you need? I could get you water or something. If you're tired, that is."

Furihata raised eyebrows, was she getting flushed? Riko? "That'd be quite alright."

He heard her mumble few incoherent instructions about having guest that's new student. '_That's odd. Why would she be...defensive about me? Is that guy somehow not good person?'_

"Oh, hello there." he almost jumped when he realized that he was quite visible to the person, even if he couldn't see the person.

"Uhm..." Furihata stood up looking at a boy, his age, but that's were their similarities ended. Putting his book down he took a better look at a person who was now extending their arm for a handshake. He was taller than him, notably so, and unlike Furihata's quite ordinary coloring with brown eyes and hair, he had really vivid green eyes and dark, raven hair. He also had a smile that really put Furihata at unease.

"My name is Hanamiya Makoto. You're the new student I suppose? Pleased to make your acquaintance." he smiled. Rather charming smile, Furihata thought.

"I-I'm Furihata Kouki. Pleased to meet you." he shaked offered hand.

"My, you're really cute. Don't be so scared though. I don't _bite_."

But something was telling Furihata that the truth was quite the opposite. He felt uneasy, not knowing how to reply to sudden compliment, and he was blushing. He couldn't control it really, it bothered him, always being the easiest person to read.

Hanamiya figured it quite quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you off the wrong way. I was just really curious about you since Riko-tan didn't want to talk about her friend who was transferring even though she was mentioning you all the time."

_'That's a lie.' _Furihata thought but still not being able to respond properly. _'Riko didn't knew I was coming until recently.'_

"Eh um...I guess she's protective of her friends." he fidgeted nervously. For all the gods, Furihata found the guy to be extremely sexually attractive. It wasn't just how he looked, he emitted something from him. He couldn't figure out what, though.

"There you are. I was hoping you two didn't interact." Riko came carrying three glasses and a bottle of juice.

"Oh, don't be so strict Riko-tan, I didn't ate him. Yet." Hanamiya winked towards utterly terrified Furihata. She only threw daggers and refrained from saying anything. The atmosphere really became weird before Hanamiya finally spoke.

"Akashi will have a meeting tomorrow at school. He didn't tell me why but you should be there as part of his closest circle."

"No way. You're close friend of THE president of student council." Furihata almost spilled his juice. He knew Riko was cool, but that cool.

"You're talking of him as if he's some kind of deity." Hanamiya retorted and Furihata had to look down under his gaze. Riko laughed it off "Well, considering how Akashi is, he might as well be. It's fine until he really starts asking of us to treat him as a demigod."

"That Akashi must be really great then." Furihata noted quietly. "Are you in the council too, Hanamiya-san?"

Raven hair couldn't help but snicker silently _'Oh the great step brother of mine. This kid didn't even meet you and he's already admiring you. How I hate these kind of pathetic people. But Furihata Kouki will soon be even more pathetic than he is now, when I finish with him that is...'_

"No, I prefer not to mess with the nerds and other kind of dorks too much." he smiled showing pearly whites. Riko cleared her throat.

"Not that I'm calling you a dork or anything, Riko-tan." Hanamiya stared at Kouki behind his glass.

"Well, then. I have a lot of work and I'm sure Furi is really tired. We aren't the best company right now, Hanamiya." she put her glass down but Kouki wondered why was she cutting their 'hanging out' short when Hanamiya seemed nice. Well, when he wasn't lying.

"I don't want to impose of course. Furihata, if you need a guide I'm at your disposal. Riko-tan is very busy with her schedule."

"That'll be great, Hanamiya-san."

* * *

"You shouldn't have said that. That guy isn't the nicest one around Furi." Riko was washing the dishes while Furihata was giving her the plates. They had a nice dinner, talking about childhood and everything. Furihata noted the disdain in her tone that he couldn't comprehend.

"I noticed that you don't like him. He seems nice. Did something happened between you?" he asked. She put the plate down, being silent for a moment. "Not between me and him. But between him and one of my friends. He's...not above using people for his own gain and satisfaction then discarding them." he seemed bewildered but she added: "Not just the girls. He once had this little game where he changed parters once a week. I never found who he was betting with."

_'EEEEEH?'_

"W-What do you mean Riko?" Furihata was in shock. That guy...he was swinging in both directions. Not that Furihata was shocked that he liked boys, he had few friends who were gay, but he was shocked that someone would be so...voracious to frequently change between boys and girls.

"He's a male whore, that's what I mean."

"EEEEEEH? O-okay. Maybe I should just then forget about him being my guide?" Furihata was confused now. People here, really...did it. With whoever, not just the person they love. How. Absurd.

"Perhaps you should. I'm not worried about you, I read your article. That was really inspiring Furi!" He felt himself smiling. "Really? Thanks Riko, people mostly ridicule me because of it." She smiled half-heartedly before looking down.

"Wish I have waited like you."

_'EEEEEEEEEEH?'_

It was really uncomfortable. He couldn't talk about this...with Riko. He just couldn't...talk about these things. It was all foreign to him.

"You don't have to talk, I can see you're uncomfortable Furi. Jeez, you're so easy to read."

* * *

**Ah, I finally introduced Furi baby. And he met Hanamiya xd**

**I'll probably have few more chapter before their school starts. Furihata is naive and innocent but I don't want to write him off as stupid. (hopefully I didn't?)**


	4. Perfect

**Apologizing in advance for mistakes, if you find some point me out so I can fix it. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Perfect

* * *

"It's fine if you do it correctly." Akashi Seijuuro kept the impeccable tone as he tried to teach Kagami Taiga to ride a horse. No one suspected how emperor enjoyed imagining the idiot will fall off his horse and break something. He hoped it would be neck.

"I-I can't. Is this really necessary. I don't like horses. They're my second least favorite animal after dogs." Kagami roared seeing the dark brown one that was intended for him being quite...rowdy. Akashi was standing next to a white horse, which was his own, as he explained it to Kagami. Yukimaru.

"I'd be grateful if you didn't compare noble animal such as horse to a dog. Dogs can be very disobedient. I quite dislike that." Akashi noted crossing his arms. "Hurry now. You can't learn if you observe only."

"Why do I even have to do this? Are we gonna ride horses at school? I don't think so."

"Because your mother politely asked me to turn you into guy worthy of attending Rakuzan. We're only at the beginning." shorter male scoffed. This was pointless. _'To think your standards are so low, Tetsuya. To replace me with this unrefined idiot. He probably fucks like a dead fish.'_

"So, I have to become like you?" Kagami raised one eyebrow, staring bewildered at Akashi.

"The tone of your voice makes it seem as if there is something wrong with being like me."

There was a slight pause between his words, barely noticeable but still it was there. Sun was high and the only thing that mellowed the sudden, uncomfortable silence were songbirds. Kagami struggled with his answer as Akashi stared from above, slightly amused.

"There is nothing wrong." Kagami assured. "You're just..." he paused not knowing was it smart to flat out say things that were easily misinterpreted.

"Perfect. Like...I'm neat or smart as you. Why are we bothering with turning me into that when it can't be?"

Akashi fixed his hat. " You will with time see that when I put my mind to something it will always be. " Kagami could swear he heard some sort of dark undertone to it, like a private, nasty joke only Akashi knows. But Akashi was too impeccable for nasty jokes. "So, ease your mind and start learning." Akashi's two toned eyes assured him.

* * *

Furihata fumbled with his phone. _'How on earth?' _he glanced at his old flip phone. He was of course referring to Hanamiya's message. Firstly, on the sudden, inevitable fact that Hanamiya had his phone number. _'Where could he have gotten that?' _Second, that he was inviting him to hang out. After hearing what Riko had so say about him, he was more than reluctant to answer.

But he couldn't afford to just push people who wanted to hang out with him away. It was a first really, rarely anyone would call Furihata Kouki to hang out. He wondered what type of hobbies does Hanamiya have, pray that it wasn't something as fishing or bowling or other stuff Furihata was too clumsy to attempt. If Hanamiya was womanizer what if he takes him as sidekick, and boy that would be horrible...Furihata always stuttered in front of girls he liked.

_'I have free afternoon, Hanamiya-san. If you could text me the address?'_

His phone buzzed shortly after and he put it down, feeling anxious about whether he should tell Riko he just accepted to hang out with Hanamiya. He decided he'd rather not.

"You look really cute in that, Furi."

Furihata gulped, _was this how people of elite schools conversed? _He was more unnerved by the smirk Hanamiya had plastered on his face. For some reason, Furihata couldn't help but to feel somethign wasn't right with this teen.

"I would be glad if you didn't do that Hanamiya-san." he tried to intervene. If Hanamiya started referring to him as 'cute Furi' then everyone will and he will be constant target of jokes, like he was in old school.

"Calling you Furi?" one elegant dark brow rose in mock. "I thought we were friends."

_'We just met recently.'_

"Calling me cute. I'm a guy, in case it slipped anyone's notice."

"Guy can't be cute ah?" Hanamiya conversed, seemingly amused by something. After Kouki asked for address, Hanamiya insisted on picking him up, resulting in Kouki staring at the door he just passed. If Riko finds out... But the biggest shock was when he saw black harley waiting on the parking lot.

"Is that...our transportation?" he managed to ask. Crap. You could die on those things. Hanamiya followed his gaze and enjoyed in slight fear that crept up Furihata's features.

"It's my motorbike. You are not afraid, are you, Furi-chan?" he asked, tiny bit of malice glinting in his emerald orbs. Furihata gulped, trying to swallow before answering. "I'm not afraid. I just..."

"You'll be safe with me" Hanamiya winked.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's see. How about I show you where the school is and important clubs? You can't just hang out anywhere, since you're my friend." he emphasized the words friend and Furihata was sure he was mocking it. '_Why do I always have such luck to come across these types of people?' _He was now convinced that Hanamiya was quite peculiar. He reluctantly took the helped and placed himself behind the raven head, unsure what to do.

"You need to hang onto me tigthly, Furi." Hanamiya almost couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Okay." was all Kouki answered before leaning onto Hanamiya and clutching him with his hands. _'He smells so good.' _Furihata thought playing the various perfumes in his head to take mind away from the fact that they were passing streets on a motorbike. Hanamiya drove fast at that too. Furihata noticed how absolutely illegal this new friend of his should be. His shoulders were perfect, he frowned slightly, staring at his arms on them. He never saw anyone who could pull leather the way Hanamiya could.

It was enjoyable afternoon, afterall. Furihata was excited (and scared) when he saw huge school garden and how astonishing the main building was. The arhitecture was amazing, it reminded him of clasicism. The gym was also huge and Hanamiya had to ask what sport will Furihata pick as main. The curriculum was slightly different here at Rakuzan than it was in Kouki's old school. Here you could pick between all sorts of sports and it didn't affect your other extracurricular activities. Back at old school, Furihata could only join basketball if he gave up on comitted library work. But Hanamiya explained that here you actually do the chosen sport instead of regular P.E so that meant Furihata had the time to join the literature club.

"I wanted to join basketball." he looked down at his shoes. "But I'm sure I'll just stay in the 3rd string considering this is Rakuzan. We have been hogging all the championships for some time, I think? I bet the starters are amazing." Kouki looked so astound that Hanamiya had to chuckle.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine." he winked. "I was in the basketball club, but I quit. It was boring afterall."

"You quit? Why?" Furihata didn't think Hanamiya was the type to go for basketball. He was more of a...well, he wasn't sure but it wasn't basketball.

"My brother didn't approve of my playstyle. And he was elected the Captain recently after joining." Furihata could see Hanamiya didn't like mentioning Akashi. Maybe it was that brotherly rivarly people often talk about.

"Ah, I see. I remember Akashi-sama from middle school. I mean I heard of him. He was one of the five prodigies that won all three championships."

"He was the captain. But enough of Akashi, he has a lot of admirers already for us to add you there." Hanamiya winked.

"Well, you probably have a lot of admirers too, Hanamiya-san." Furihata stuttered, feeling slightly bad for making Hanamiya talk about his brother he obviously didn't like.

"Ah, you're so cute Furi." Hanamiya winked and started walking back to motorcycle. Furihata didn't know what to do, he found himself looking down like ten year old. Even though he was assured he liked girls.

'It's too easy.' Hanamiya thought of Akashi. Perhaps he could put it up a notch a little, he thought great new idea shimmering in his head.

* * *

R&amp;R? :D

I have few stories and I put this one on hold for a while but I guess I'll update it more often and/or at least write it until my college starts.


End file.
